Surf's Up II: The True Sequel
by WriterofBliss
Summary: This will be the canonical follow-up to the movie. Still retaining the documentary style and characters you love, now with romance in the mix.
1. Heading Home

_I don't understand why everybody has to be so judgmental. I understand why mom's judgmental. I think it's 'cause she cares, *partially*. Think it's also partially 'cause, everyone else is lookin' at her like, "Hey, Cody's just a bum." "Cody's this," "Cody's that," "Cody's this." Cody's me, bro. Let me be me. When is that going to start?..._

_So as soon as there was the first wave, right? - there was the first surfer. All they needed was, like, um, a piece of driftwood, a block of ice or something like that, and then they were off. And they were hooked, man. They were hooked. Up 'till recent times, you had your old dudes, you know, your hang-six cats, these old guys used to lay down with these huge, humongous boards. These guys were the pioneers, but nobody saw what surfing could really be until Big Z did it..._

_Who was Big Z? You're asking the right guy. You got that far. Z is everything. Big Z is surfing. I mean, there might as well not been an ocean before Z. They invented the ocean for him. Cause he lived so hard because he wasn't afraid to live. He wasn't afraid to die. He came to Antarctica when I was just a kid. Man, it was the biggest thing that ever happened here. And suddenly there he was. Just floating over the water. Just hovering, you know, like weightless. He could've walked up to anyone, and he walks right up to me. And he gives me this awesome, one-of-a-kind Big Z necklace. And then he tells me, "You know, kid, never give up. Find a way, 'cause that's what winners do." He was the greatest. Everyone looked up to him, respected him, loved him. And one day, one day, I'm gonna be just like him..._

_Here I am, having a good time, riding the waves with my friends, not caring about who wins or loses but just surfing. Good old-fashioned fun, that's, well, fun! Okay, I guess you're just tired of hearing me talk about myself, so I'm off..._

* * *

"So you guys want to make another movie with us?", Cody asked the directors as they started rolling the cameras.

"Yes", one of them said.

"What is this one going to be about?"

"It is about the life and aftermath of competitors and their closest associates thoughts on the matter."

"Oh, cool. Does Z get a part in it?"

"The plan was one of us would see talk to him and the other to you, so, yes."

"That could work, I guess", the young penguin says after thinking it over for a second. Then another thought pops into his head and lets it out, "Actually, I was thinking, could I tell my story from home?"

"Shiverpool? I thought you hated it there."

"I still do, but I don't hate my family. I do it just to see them again, maybe they can have a part in it. Could it be done?"

"Hmm…probably. I mean, you're roots are important. But the thing is, don't we kind of know all about Shiverpool?"

"Family is important to me. Also...could you wait here for a moment please?" Cody runs across the beach to the lifeguard station, where the love his life, Lani, was situated at. The camera zooms in on them.

* * *

"You want me to come to Shiverpool with you?"she asked.

"Definitely, thousand percent."

She pauses for a moment and asks, "But who will be the lifeguard?"

"Ahem." Chicken Joe joined their conversation. "Sorry, I couldn't help to hear about Cody wanting to go home." He pauses for a moment then continues, "Oh, and Lani needs someone to take her place?"

"Uh, are you sure you can handle such a task?" Lani asked tepidly.

"Oh sure. It can't be that bad, can it?"

At that moment, Arnold was pretending to drown to get Lani's attention again. She thinks for a moment,smiles, and turns to Joe and states, "Well, there's your opportunity to prove yourself. Make sure you lay it on him that I'll be gone for a while."

"Can do."

"Wait", Cody says with widened eyes, "you actually want to come to Shiverpool with me?"

"Definitely, thousand percent."

"I love you so much."

* * *

The cameramen focused on Joe as he snatches Arnold up out of the water.

"You're not Lani", he said.

"I know. She sent me to save you. Also to let you know that she'll be gone for a while."

"What?!" the young penguin asked in a bit of fury.

* * *

Cody, Lani, and one of the directors started their journey to Antarctica by whale. Lani lies on her side towards the rear as Cody comes to sit next to her.

"Did he have to come with us for this?" she questioned.

"Apparently, another movie is being made on me and the other competitors and their families thoughts on everything,'' he explains to her.

"That's fine, but does he have to film us now? We haven't even said anything about the matter yet."

"Maybe it's what they call 'b-roll' footage."

"Can they not get any of me kissing you?"


	2. Family

Hours later, Cody and Lani had reached their destination. Lani trembled from the cold she felt for the first time.

"This is where you came from?"

"Yeah. All I missed were my mom and brother-kind of", he told her. He then scanned to area for any familiar faces. He ended up catching the eye of a few who dropped their jaws or widened their eyes upon seeing him.

"Look! It's Cody!"

"He's back."

"Is that a girl with him?"

"And a cameraman?" Cody felt amused by their surprised comments.

The passengers stepped off the whale to the cold surface of Shiverpool, Antarctica. Lani had never felt such temperatures before and hoped she would get used to it, but she kept close to Cody for warmth.

* * *

Lani states as she is asked "How important is family to you?": "I think family makes the biggest push for your future. I admire surfing thanks to Z. Hope he's doing well."

* * *

The duo walked over to the igloo that Cody recognized as his home. Stepping inside, he noticed his mother cutting up a fish, not looking up. "Hey, mom", he said suddenly. She jumped and gasped. Catching her breath, she smiles seeing her son again and embraces him.

"Cody! What brings you back? I missed you."

"I came back because I missed you. I even missed Glen. Also, another movie is being made with me and I wanted it to be set here."

"Uh-huh. Who's the girl?"

Cody waves his flipper to Lani. She comes closer. "Lani, this is my mom, Edna. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Lani."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Maverick."

"Girlfriend?" Edna seemed surprised. The other two chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I'm just happy for you. You leave home for a month and come back in a relationship."

* * *

Now Edna was being interviewed:

"I know he didn't win that whole surfing contest, but that was fine with, he said it was fine with him. But at least he's putting others before his favorite activity. I'd also like to add, Lani is such a sweetheart. I wouldn't mind seeing her as my daughter-in-law."


	3. Shiverpool at Night

Sometime later, Glen had come home. He had the smell of fish all over him. "Mom, I'm home,'' he says as he enters.

"Hey, sweetie, you won't believe this."

"What is it?"

Cody stands up and turns toward his brother, who cracked a smile in bittersweet nostalgia. Glen simply stared at him. "I'm home", the smaller brother said in a way trying to refresh one's memory.

"Oh, hey, Cody." Exasperated sigh.

* * *

"At least I was happy to see him."

Glen noticed Cody being interviewed again and pinched his beak with his eyes shut.

—

"_Y'know we're to make a movie about Cody…"_

"_Why does - does he have to be here?"_

"_Yeah, it's gonna be great. Can I get in line now to _not _see it?"_

* * *

"Who's the girl?"

"My name's Lani. I am Cody's girlfriend," she tells him.

Glen chuckles to himself. "My brother actually has a girlfriend?", he thought out loud.

The couple rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Why is that so weird?", Cody questioned.

"Oh, no reason", he said. "I just thought losers of big competitions weren't able to get a girl."

"What?!" Lani's furious side was coming through. "I didn't fall in love with him for victory, even if he failed. I love him for his persistence, his sense of fun. Don't think I'm shallow like that."

"Lani, don't even try. He never listens", her suitor said. Edna couldn't believe how quickly everyone lost their cool.

* * *

Comes the hours of night, but jet lag can control your life as Lani sits outside watching the calm waves of the south pole. Cody joined her at her side.

"You were right, your brother is a jerk. Why did you miss him so?"

"I mostly missed my mom, but he is my brother. I'm just supposed to have a soft spot for him. Do you regret coming here?"

"Oh no. At least we didn't break things and end up like squid-on-a-stick."

"That's true. Y'know, if Joe knew how those tasted, he'd kick me hard enough to send me around the world five times." Lani chuckles at his comment. Then she has another shiver from the cold. Cody noticed and pulled her closer by wrapping his flipper around her. She smiled and sighed.

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"You're so kissable." He smiled, feeling flattered. Lani unwrapped herself and stared him in the eye. Both were breathing slowly and silently. "I want to see how kissable you are."

"I'm all yours." They closed their eyes and kissed. They locked lips for so long that they fell on their sides on the ice.

* * *

"That was our first passionate kiss we had. My goodness, it's unlike anything I've ever experienced," Cody told the director.

"Oh, I bet it was."

"You have no idea, man."

"But are you sure it was just a kiss?"


	4. Here and There

The next day, Cody woke up feeling refreshed. Lani was still sleeping in the bed holding her flipper on him. When he tried to stand, she was practically restraining him, smiling while keeping her eyes shut.

"Lani, let me stand up, please," he requested of her.

"But I never realized how snuggly you are," she said to him in a soft voice. He laughed lovingly to her, then leans over to peck her cheek, but she turns her face to kiss him on the mouth.

"Lani-" Pause. "Lani, let's go get breakfast." She completely parts from him and stands up. Exiting the room, they noticed they were the first ones awake.

* * *

Meanwhile on Pen Gu…

"So, Joe, is lifeguarding a simple task?"

"Oh, yes. Everyone's so careful all of the sudden, even that kid Arnold isn't drowning. Not even my hot tub buddies are in danger."

Joe was right. No one was in immediate danger. Mikey was relaxing. True to Joe's observation, Arnold was staying out of the water thanks to Lani's absence. It also appeared that the Pen-Guans had a good relationship with the other islanders.

"I think I'm supposed to be officially given the job, but at least Lani trusts me with it, right?"

—

"Well, Z, I know you didn't compete in the BZM, but at least you're proud of Cody, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be proud of him? I taught him everything", Z told the director with a feeling of nostalgia. "Also, he can show off what he learned to his hometown. He did tell me they were unsupportive, but I have a feeling he'll prove them wrong."

* * *

Back at Shiverpool…

"I guess Cody's right. There isn't really much here," Lani said to the cameraman. "But he did tell me he wanted to ride the waves here for a while."


	5. Calm Waves of the South Pole

"Cody, are you ready to surf?" Lani asked him.

"You know I want to." The duo head outside excitedly. The sun was setting over them, so this was a huge opportunity to have the ocean all to themselves. When Cody showed her his ice boards, Lani smiled with her lower jaw agape. "I also brought the board Z helped me make if you want to use that one."

"Nah. I think I'll give this one a shot." She grabs an ice board and runs out to the water. Cody joins her a moment later.

They exchange a smile and head towards their first wave. It was an unusually big one, bigger than one's Cody had seen before here, but beggars can't be choosers.

They dove underwater for a moment and resurfaced atop the wave, then went down the peak to the wall of the wave and skimmed through the tube as it depleted. The smaller waves waves afterward were like driving over speed bumps. When a medium sized wave came up, they raced toward it to catch some air.

Suddenly, Lani slipped off the ice board into the frigid waters. Cody immediately took notice and dove into the water to rescue her. Oh, how the tides have turned. Quickly scooping her up, he placed her on his wooden board to bring her back to the shore. Remembering her tactics, he tried compression; she had once done it for him. She wasn't responding.

Then he attempted mouth-to-mouth. Leaning toward his lover, Cody was grabbed by the back of his head into a kiss. After six seconds, they separated, but only by a couple inches.

"You faker," Cody said.

"Don't give me that. I got you though, didn't I?"

"Yeah. That wasn't funny though."

Lani sits up and says, "It was to me. I've seen Arnold try to do it and you boys are so easy to trick."

"Whatever. Can I kiss you again without it being another prank?"

"You already know the answer to that!" They did so. "I hate to be a mood killer, but do you think we should head back to Pen Gu?"

Cody's smile dropped a fraction of an inch. He loved it there, but felt like something wasn't totally resolved. This homecoming didn't feel complete…


	6. Old

Later that evening…

"Glen, do you have something to say to Lani?" Cody asked, confronting his brother. He begged an apology out of him for condescension toward Lani's love for him.

Softly sighing in annoyance, Glen stared Lani in the eyes and said monotonously, "Lani, I apologize... for my brother's hypnosis on you." He laughed.

"That wasn't nice, Glen", Edna told him.

"Oh, forget it. We're heading back to Pen Gu. How do you like _that?!_ Let's go, Cody." Lani grabs her boyfriend by the flipper and they walk out.

Edna was ticked off at Glen now: "You know, son, just because you don't expect your brother to be in a relationship doesn't mean you can't at least be proud of him. I can't believe I had clear that up for you since if you see yourself as this love expert. Now, I don't know how long it'll be until Cody decides to come home again." She walks outside to catch up with the other two as Glen contemplated on his mother's words.

* * *

"Even I'll admit _that _was kind of mean. I think I'm probably jealous of my brother for finding his other."

"I've never heard of the big brother getting jealous of his little brother," the cameraman said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess."

* * *

"You guys, why not stay a little longer?"

Lani scoffs and says, "So Glen can just keep mocking our relationship? No thanks."

Edna hangs her head to think for a moment. "I know he'll apologize and mean it, but I'll let you decide if you want to stay or not."


	7. There Again

They contemplated. They both realized that Glen hadn't done anything that serious. But at the same time, Lani felt conflicted. Afraid of another jab at her and Cody's relationship or wanting to stay to receive 100 percent warmth from everyone…

And so,...

They decided to stay.

"Lani, I apologize for real this time", Glen told her. "And you too, Cody. I actually think it's cool you found someone who loves you."

He couldn't believe his ears. Was he dreaming? Was Glen actually being nice? Cody felt like crying. All it took was for him to bring home a girl. Life is good.

* * *

"I used to always say Glen is a good brother only because I had to. Now I can say it and have it mean exactly what it sounds like."

* * *

"You know that feeling when you feel like you just did something impossible? That's how I am right now."

* * *

"You know what? Why don't you guys come to Pen Gu with us?" Cody asked his mother and brother. They both raised an eyebrow.

Edna spoke first. "It depends. Is it fun?"

"Is it cold here?"

"Obviously."

"Then Pen Gu is _obviously _fun!"

—

After riding on a whale for hours, the quartet finally arrived at the tropical paradise that was like Elysian for surfers. Edna and Glen looked on in awe.

The other penguins clapped at Cody and Lani's appearance. Joe and Z were also there, breaking through the crowd.

"So, you two, did you enjoy your 'getaway'?" Z asked jokingly.

Lani blushed the hardest. "Oh, shut up, Geek!" She lightly punches his side. "Yes, it was fine. Not a tourist magnet like this, but it's not the look that counts." She smirks at her boyfriend, who returns with a toothy grin.

Joe puts both of his wings around the shoulders of his friends. "I'm glad you guys had fun. Lifeguarding is boring if you have no lives to save."

"Thanks, by the way, for doing that for me, Joe."

Even Arnold was there to see them. He brightened up seeing Lani, but lost his spirit looking at Cody.

"There'll be someone for you, Arnold. I promise", Cody told him.

Cody had his mom and brother introduced not long after. Being related to him, they had some attention given to them by the island-goers. Laughing lightly, Cody and Lani kissed after separating themselves from the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, guys!"

"Yes, Cody?"

"What do you say we surf at sunset one last time?"

Later that day, Cody, Lani, Joe, and Z glided on the ocean waves that looked like caramel in the sunset light. It was like experiencing it for the first time again. All drama ceased. All troubles melted. Nirvana was within their grasp. The best part was that this was their thing. No prizes to be won or roaring crowds or TV exposure. It was all romanticism of the ocean and its movement…


	8. Big Darn Wedding

A few months passed. During that time, Cody turned eighteen. The idea of no longer being a minor somewhat went to his head for a minute, but he still had a sense of control; Lani was there to make sure of that.

And now Cody wanted to officially be sure of that.

Taking a walk in the jungle, Cody drops down on one knee, holding his girlfriend's flippers in his and lays the big question on her: "Lani Aliikai, will you marry me?"

She was taken aback. A minority of her almost said, "No, I don't think I'm ready", but the majority of her was yelling, "YES!". That was the response Cody was given with a kiss as a bonus prize.

* * *

All the islanders attended. Joe and Z felt a little disappointed, but accepted the fact that Cody picked his brother to be his best man. Lani was given a lei made of hibiscus flowers that had a striking purple and blue color scheme. Cody had one woven from vines. With Mikey being the one to unite them in holy matrimony, everyone happily cheered when they kissed. The Pen Guans were the loudest there. Edna teared up. Z did the same. That evening, the reception was wild. The Pen Guans did fire twirling, and the other islanders danced on the beach or surfed on the water. Cody kissed Lani again that night under the full moon.


	9. Epilogue: Future Family Life

Matrimony is an ecstatic life. A joyous one. A delightful one. Especially at the earliest possible age. Cody could've waited a little longer, but he loved Lani too much, afraid of losing her, wanting to keep her on the same level of happiness.

And she was.

* * *

"Cody's a total sweetheart. Now I don't think I could possibly live without him."

"I believe you", one of the directors said in a generous voice. "Is that a contributing factor?" He also pointed to the bump in her midriff.

She laughs lightly and replies, "Definitely, thousand percent."

* * *

Eventually, little Kekoa had the looks of her mother and was quite an excitable child. Cody saw a strong surfer in her future.

* * *

"This movie's been going for months now. Did you guys get what you needed?"

"Yes. Thanks again for this, Cody. And to everyone else, as well. Good luck to you all."

"No problem!"

* * *

**THE END**

_Surf's Up: The True Sequel _by WriterofBliss

Based on characters by Don Rhymer, Ash Brannon, Chris Buck, and Chris Jenkins

_Cast/Characters_

Cody Maverick

Lani Aliikai

Glen Maverick

Edna Maverick

Chicken Joe

Zeke Topanga

Mikey Abromowitz


End file.
